Whisky Lullaby
by CaRiMaiLSKiTTleS
Summary: this is a EdWin songfic, tear jerker! tisues needed ! R&R better than it sounds, really good!


Whisky

Lullaby

**A/N**

**Hey, got this idea from a the song Whisky Lullaby by Brad Paisly(sp?)**

**Really sad songfic, it's a EDWIN! leave reviews please! XD enjoy EdXOOC WinXOOC **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Whisky Lullaby! (though I wish I did, heehee) XD**

_She put him out_

_Like the burning end of a midnight ciggarette_

_She broke his heart_

_His spent his whole life trying to forget _

Edward wept quietly in his room. The house was empty, and the thunder rumbled above Risembol. The tapping of the rain on his bedroom window was all that was heard besides his quiet sobs. The tears ran down his cheeks.

" Why..? I can't… Why would she do that… I thought she… she would learn.."

_FLASHBACK 2 NIGHTS BEFORE…_

'Edward!"

Edward was welcomed at the Rockbell home with a happy hug. It was a major change. Edward couldn't understand what had happened to make her be an incredibly good mood. For the past week she had cried hysterically because her boyfriend had cheated on her for the second time. Edward was mad and confused when and why she had taken him back the first time. He thought that it was his chance. He could finally be more than just childhood friends (and her being his macanic) with Winry. Every night he held her through the tears of her pain. She had told Ted it was over for good. Ed was sure of it. Especially after all the talks he and Loran had given her.

Winry pulled Edward into the kitchen and got him something to drink.

"What's so great, Win?"

"Edward, Ted called today."

Edward's small smile disappeared. The sound of his name made I'm fume. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?!? "Yeah, so." He said with a not-caring tone in his voice.

"..Well.." She shifted, "we thought we might be able to work things out again… We talked a little.. And, well… I'm thinking about giving him another try.."

Right then and there, Edward died. His soul drained away. He looked away from her, a shocked expression was brought on his face, trying to hold back his tears of anger and anoyation,(_A/N, I know that's not a word, but deal with it! XD_)

"Edward, I know you and Loran gave me all those talks and stuff.. But I don't know, I think this time could be the star!" She said in a happy tone.

Edward got up frustrated with her, and slammed his hand on the table. Winry jumped in surprise and fear. She knew how Edward got when he was mad.

" Like HELL do you know. What in the Lord's name make you think he would change?!?!? After 2 Win… TWO affairs!?!? Do you really think he cares about you?!? HE DOSEN'T!! What part of that don't you understand!?!?"

Winry looked horrified , she had never seen Edward get this mad before. "Edward…"

Ed walked to the door. He was tired of it. "No! I'm done! I'm tired of you CRYING on my shoulder, because you think, 'Woe is me! I should have left him the first time! Oh, come to me and get me sympathy.' NO! I'm tired of wasting my time on you anymore! If you're dumb enough to take him back a 3ed time, I want no part of it… Or better yet, YOU! Go find someone else to be your Goddamned tear absorber! I'm done with this shit.." He yelled walking out the door.

Winry ran after him, and grabbed his hand. He turned around and scowled at her. Tears steaming down her face. He didn't care, every ounce of him that would have cared was gone.

"Why… why would you talk like that..?"

"Why? Because I actually care about you, Win… ABOUT YOU! That's more than your so-called 'boyfriend' called Ted would say. The bastared want's nothing to do with you! But he loves having you a s a little puppet for money.. I can't believe you don't even remotely care about that… You oviously don't care about yourself!" Edward began to shake from anger. "when will you actually think there are OTHER men out there? Huh, Win? WHEN?!?!? Damn it! What about the other ones who have been waiting for a chance to be with you? No, I'm done. Good bye, and enjoy another heartbreak from that damned ass-hole."

And with that, Edward ran off. Winry sank to her knees and cried.

_END FLASHBACK…._

Since then, Edward had cut off all conections to Winry. Phone , mail.. Everything. He stayed his mother's old house (_A/N: no, they didn't burn it down in here continue on_) for those 2 days. That way, she wouldn't have found him at home. But staying in that lonely house didn't help. He needed a way to forget her.

_We watched him drink his pain away_

_A little bit at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough_

_To get her off his mind_

_Until the night…_

But how? How do you forget someone you loved so dearly? His vision was a blur. All that he could think about was her, and what Loran and Al had said the night he last talked to Winry.

_FLASHBACK…_

Edward turned off the light in the kitchen, and walked down the hallway by his door. He store at the pictures on the wall. Edward and his friends… Winry too… He started taking them down. Ed wanted nothing on the walls anymore.

"So, you talked to Winry..?"

Edward stared at the wall, "Unfortunately."

Loran picked up one of the pictures he had taken off the wall, she shook her head. "I know how you are feeling… Your feeling betrayed… cheated too… aren't you? I know that you loved her.. I'm even more disgusted by her because of that. I still can't she didn't get the clue. You dropped so many hints for her.. I'm sorry Edward.."

She placed the picture back on the table.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He looked at her with red, puffy eyes. He had obviously been crying before her and Al had arrived. "if she's that blind, I'm not going to help her see.."

Edward continued taking pictures. Al and Loran watched him closely. "You're leaving.. Aren't you brother..?"

He stopped, and stared at the wall again for a few moments. "for now I'm staying somewhere else. Just for a while, Then yes, I'm leaving."

Loran put her hand on his shoulder. "Will you at least say goodbye to us and everyone else before you go..? It'll be really boring here without you, we all love you, and you shouldn't punish us for what she did.. It'll be to easy forgetting about us. We didn't hurt you, Winry will be the one you will have trouble forgetting. Try and forget her."

Edward turned around and smiled, Al came and gave him a hug Loran joining him.

"I won't forget you guys for my life. I'm sorry." he said hugging them both back.

"Like I said, again, don't you forget about us."

"Don't worry, I won't… I better be going now."

Al looked at his brother with tears in his eyes, "Ok brother.. Bye… and brother? Don't do anything stupid.."

_END FLASHBACK…_

How? Forget about winry? How? Edward took a long drink from the bottle. Dad had many times before he died grabbed a bottle of whisky from his cabinet and forgot what he was upset about, maybe it work for him?

This was Edward's 3rd bottle that night.

And yet nothing kept his mind off her. He stared out the window as the rain continued to pore, while he drank and thought.

'_if I forget her, I forget Al and the others… If I don't forget them.. I don't forget her…'_

He rubbed his head, and drank more deeply. He was only 18 (_A/N: I guess you noticed already it's when they got past the gate and Winry I with them, srry, continue!_) and he was feeling things he hadn't before. He hated them. It ruined his life, almost as much as his mother dieing. He lifted the bottle up to his mouth again.

With this he grabbed a sheet of paper.

'all the emotions put into this one night could kill anyone.. Why would this happen? I don't know..

All I know is that it was all because of love. She has haunted me for these past days, Why? She has drained me.. Why?.. She has stolen my heart and yet broken it all the same…'

He stopped for a minute, his vision blurry from the large amounts of whisky and his tears. The rain continued to pore down and hit the window, as a tear finally hit the paper.

' I now know the answer… I love her. I love Winry.. I love her more than anything or anyone in this world.

Does emotions such as these kill ordinary man? Yes, for I am only an ordinary man myself.. I will love her until the day I die.. I love you Winry..

Edward'

Edward finished the last bottle of whisky and he through it off next to him. He tried to get to his knees but all his strength was gone. Winry filled his mind. That was all that he could think about. He looked out the rain hitting the window, the sound was not there. His sight was a blur. Tears filled his eyes, Winry was all he could see, all he felt, and all he knew.

Shots rang out. The thunder and rain quieted. The thunder of a gun was heard down the street, house to house.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_He finally drank away her memory._

_Life was short_

_But this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees._

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said 'I'll love her til' I die.'_

Winry ran down the street. Loran had called her to go to Edward and Al's mother's house. No exceptions.

She didn't know what happened. She didn't know.

When she arrived, cops and ambulances swarmed the street and the old house. People where standing outside bright, yellow 'caution' strips. Winry searched franticly for Loran.

"Winry…"

Winry turned to a tear filled eyed Loran and a bawling Alphonse, crying on her shoulder.

"Loran…? What happened..?" Winry looked around Loran and Al to see the rest of their friends. The group of people her and Edward always hung out with. They were all crying.. Edward wasn't there.

"Win.. Listen.""

Winry looked Loran strait in the eyes.

"Where's Edward..?"

Loran didn't answer right away, but when she did, she let her tears fall.

"Dead…"

_And when they buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whisky lullaby._

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la,la, la, la, la. _

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la ,la._

The park administraters allowed his friends to bury Edward under the large willow tree he loved so very much. It was where he had first met Winry. He and her had gone there often on normal days to talk.

All his friends(and his brother) where there. Al, Loran, Roy, Riza, Havac, and all of his other childhood friends. And Winry.

Edward was finally lowered down into his tomb, and his grave covered with soil. Sod was brought by request of Roy to cover the blackness of the durt. (He's kinna rich in here..). Flowers where placed everywhere, he was loved by many. They al started to leave. Soon, it was just Winry. She stared down at the stone with tear filled eyes, a piece of paper in her hand.

_The rumors flew_

_But nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years._

"Its all my fault.."

Winry cried into her pillow. Hugging herself. Loran said nothing, and stared out the window. Her face was full of no emotions at all..

"I was so stupid. I should have known, I was the only one clueless.."

"Winry, don't be so hard on yourself.. I agree, how could you have been so stupid..? But then again.. How could have Ed? Al told him not the do anything stupid. I should have seen this coming.."

Loran rubbed her fore-head, this was a horrible situation. She looked over to Winry, who was shaking from crying.

"Loran.. I loved him.."

"What..?" she asked back a bit of angryness in her voice.

"Edward,… I really did.. Deep down, I did.. I do.."

Loran's anger rose. "And you just realize this now?!?! Edward is DEAD! Because he loved you.. Is that what it takes to make you relize your feelings for someone?!?! FOR THEM TO DIE?!?!"

Winry cried and shook harder, "I don't know!"

Loran's anger left her and went over to Winry and pulled her into a hug. "It'll be ok.. You going to be ok if I go..?"

"Yes." she answered.

"You sure..?

"Yes.." She answered a second time.

"Fine.. I'm going back to his house to help Al pick up some of his things. I know that he wouldn't want all of his things going to the damn rich idiots around here."

Loran stood up and went to the door, but before leaving she turned.

"And Winry.. ? Don't do anything stupid.."

_She tried to hide the whisky on her breathe._

_She finally drank her pain away_

_A little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough_

_To get him off her mind_

_Until the night…_

The rain had come again. The thunder filled her ears and flashes of lightning filled the dark room.

Winry stared out the window.

She took a long sip of the bottle she had found in her father's alcohol cabnet, and inside were 2 bottles of whisky. The same Edward had drunk the night he killed himself. All she thought about was Ed, and how he killed himself because of her…

She was on her second bottle. Her hearing was disappearing, everything she saw was a blur. Except for the picture she held in her hands… it was her and Edward under the tree she had met him under. The tree he now lay dead under… She cried and took another long sip of the whisky.

She stared at the picture._ 'we could have been happy… we were perfect together. How could I have been so blind..?'_ She pressed her hand against the bed post. She needed to know it was there. '_I'm an idiot!.. I love you.. Ed.. Not Ted.. You…. I love you.. '_ she finished the bottle and threw it aside. She pressed the picture to her chest, shaking from crying. _' I love you… I love you.. Edward..'_

"I LOVE YOU EDWARD!"

Just as the rain stopped, shots rang out… and the sound of a gun echoed down the street.

_She put the bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory._

_Life was short _

_But this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

"Damned it! Winry, pick up the damn phone!"

Loran was hoping Winry would answer. She became very worried after each attempt to call her. No answer.

"Damn it!"

Loran ran down the street. When she arrived,at Winry's home, police and ambulinces swarmed the street and home. An all to fimiliar scene to Loran. She folded her arms, and sighed.

The rest of her friends had finally arrived. Al ran up behind Loran and grabbed her shoulder.

"Loran, what's going on.. Where's Win…?"

Loran didn't answer him, only looked back at him with tearful eyes.

"Dead..?"

She nodded and cried into his shoulder as he hugged her.

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whisky lullaby_

Loran made it so Winry could be burried next to Edward under their favorate tree. All of Edward and Winry's friends were there. They laid her casket into the grave, and Roy ordered the dirt to be placed on her grave as he did for Edward. Flowers covered his and her grave stone. Near the end of the day only Loran and Al were left.

Al stared down at the stones, "Of all the people.. I never would have thought I would be standing at my brother's grave and Winry's.. I always thought they would be together.. But not like this.."

Loran just stared at the stones.

"I think we all did.. Right Loran? We all thought they would be together. They were to young Loran.. Do you think they will find each other..?"

Loran smiled, "of corse they will Al, and they will finnaly be happy."

She stared at the stones and then to Al, "Al, I think there is something missing.."

He smiled and nodded.

The next day another stone was brought. Al and Loran helped the profesionals place it, and stared at it as the wind blew in their hair. They soon left Ed and Winry at peace under their willow. The new stone placed between Winry and Edward's grave read.

"_TRUE LOVE NEVER DIES…. EDWARD AND WINRY FOREVER.."_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la._

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la,_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la._

Edward sat under the largest willow tree in Heavan's meadow. It was the only willow tree In the whole meadow. It was the largest willow tree Edward had ever seen. And it sat near trees that where always in bloom with sweet smelling flowers. Long soft grass covered the ground. The gentile breeze blew in his long golden hair that was in a ponytail. It soothed him. His halo swaying with his hair. The pettles of flowers flew through the air. It was nice there. He could relax. The pain was nearly gone. He shut his eyes, and sighed. Once he opened his eyes he saw a figire across the medow.

Edward got up emediatly. It was an all too similar person. It was Winry. She walked his direction, her eyes never leaving him. Ed just watched. Not a word was said between the two.

Winry stopped before him. She just stared at him, while he stared back. She felt her eyes tear up. Edward felt his heart raceing, his eyes got watery as well.

Winry started running to him, and Edward ran to her. They flew into each other's arms. Their lips emediatly met, and they didn't part for the longest time.

And there they remanded for all eternity.

La, la, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la, la, la.

La, la, la, la, la, la, la,

La, la, la, la, la, la, la.

**Yes, I know im a sucker 4 the mushy stuff! please R&R!**

**CaRiMaiLSKiTTleS 3**

**God bless.**


End file.
